El rey del Norte
by leowit
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "El Norte no olvida" para el foro "Se acerca el invierno". Tres capitulos cortos centrados en Robb Stark, con los sentimientos: Miedo, Indiferencia y Culpa.
1. Miedo

**_Este fic participa en el reto "El Norte no olvida" para el foro "Se acerca el invierno"_.**

**El personaje con el que participo en el reto y que he elegido por multiples motivos es Robb Stark. Me tocaron tres sentimientos que colocaré en este orden, con el fin de seguir una secuencia entre capitulo y capitulo. Miedo, Indiferencia y Culpa.**

* * *

Miedo

Mientras esperaban la señal de Lady Mormont para atacar, los hombres de Robb estaban tranquilos, sabían que los planes de su rey funcionaban, más que nada confiaban en él, y él no los había defraudado hasta ahora. Robb lo sabía, sabía que no podía fallar ni una sola vez o le costaría bajas en su ejército.

Cuando Lady Mormont dio la señal de que el ejército Lannister había caído en su trampa, el corazón de Robb dio un salto y sintió un nudo en el estomago, la verdadera batalla comenzaba ahora. Y el Rey del Norte entró al calor de la batalla al frente de sus hombres, si alguien tenía que inspirarles valor, ese era él.

Los Lannister se replegaron, eran unos cientos apenas, mientras que los norteños eran más de cinco mil, esa batalla estaba más que ganada. Robb sentía que ya podía respirar más tranquilo, pero la pelea aun no terminaba, giró su caballo para ver como un caballero que parecía fuera de sí arremetía contra sus hombres tan solo a unos metros de distancia, sus guardias personales fueron al encuentro del caballero y Robb pudo ver como uno a uno fueron cayendo ante su espada, el brillo de la luna apunto por azar al caballero y un brillo dorado asalto las miradas de los presentes, Jaime Lannister estaba decidido a llegar al joven lobo y por un segundo Robb Stark pensó en retroceder. Jaime Lannister alguna vez el mejor caballero de los 7 reinos iba a su encuentro y Robb temió, cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de su padre. Cuando sus espadas chocaron, ya no tenía miedo, Jaime Lannister se arrepentiría de haberse metido con la casa Stark.

De vuelta en el campamento corrió a abrazar a su madre en la intimidad de su tienda, sus hombres no tenían que verlo en aquel momento de debilidad, pero lo cierto era que la batalla se había terminado y el Rey del Norte, en los brazos de su madre no era más que un niño asustado que buscaba refugio de las batallas sangrientas que se avecinaban aun.

* * *

**Siganme en mi Tumblr (/odestafaberry)**


	2. Indiferencia

Indiferencia

Debería sentir rabia y de paso vergüenza, pensó Robb mientras le daban la noticia de que su madre había liberado a Jaime Lannister de su cautiverio, pero extrañamente el joven lobo no alcanzaba a sentir ninguna emoción con esto.

Jaime Lannister había escapado, ahora no tendrían rehén, su prisionero más valioso había escapado y con él la esperanza de ganar la guerra por sobre acuerdos. Deberías de sentir enojo, lo que sea, pero no, nada.

Robb estaba cansado, añoraba Invernalia, el joven lobo estaba muy lejos de casa y eso lo dejaba sintiéndose vacio. Al final del día no importaba si ya no tenían a Jaime más, al final ya nada importaba, su padre estaba muerto, la razón de toda la guerra era liberar a Ned Stark, Robb nunca quiso ser "Rey del Norte", él sólo quería hacer justicia y llevar a toda su familia de vuelta a casa.

Así que mientras sus bandereros le gritaban cosas incoherentes sobre el castigo correcto para su madre o las travesías de búsqueda más apropiadas, Robb los escuchó a todos con el seño fruncido para fingir preocupación e interés, mas cuando lo dejaron solo, el problema ya ni parecía problema, el matareyes había escapado, ¿Y que importaba ya?

El Rey del Norte se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento una vez más y volvió a pensar en todo lo que había perdido, todo estaba perdido, aunque había ganada todas las batallas, había perdido todo lo demás. Jaime Lannister había escapado, y Robb no sentía absolutamente nada, supuso que todos sus sentimientos se había drenado ya, pobre niño Robb, pobre Rey del Norte que no tenia nada, ni siquiera sentimientos.


	3. Culpa

Culpa

Las lluvias de Castamere comenzaron a tocar, era la primera vez en toda la noche que el Rey del Norte alcanzaba a saber que canción estaban tocando, con esa banda horrible que Lord Frey había contratado bien podían tocar cualquier canción y decir que era otra, esencialmente era ruido. Robb se preguntaba si aquel viejo había traído a aquella banda para atormentarlo, porque no era suficiente con humillarlo con sus palabras, pero de verdad que quería torturarlo.

Cuando notó que su madre era agredida por un Frey quiso correr en su ayuda, pero escuchó el silbido de una flecha y luego dolor, cuando la segunda flecha lo atravesó sólo sintió frío, ni siquiera dolor había ya, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Detrás de la mesa donde el pequeño Jon lo intentaba proteger, Robb recordó su promesa rota. Sus hombres yacían en el suelo, muertos. Su madre tenía a uno de los nietos de Lord Frey con un cuchillo en la garganta y le gritaba cosas inaudibles, ya no había música, pero en los oídos de Robb solo se escuchaban gritos y golpes de batallas pasadas, todas las batallas que había ganado de la guerra que había perdido. Recordó la sonrisa cálida de Jeyne y sus días juntos en el Risco, ya no tendrían días felices.

Por fin cuando escuchó a su madre, ella le suplicó que se fuera, que se levantara y que se fuera, que la tomaran a ella como prisionera, que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran, eso era lo que Catelyn decía una y otra vez como suplica a Lord Frey.

No, madre… - articuló Robb. Quiso decir que ella no tenia porque pagar por algo que él había hecho, él y sólo él había roto su promesa con los Frey, la culpa era de él.

Quiso gritarle eso a su madre y decirle que lamentaba tanto haberse enamorado, lamentaba todo, pero nunca alcanzaría a decir estas palabras, porque un segundo después pudo sentir la daga de Roose Bolton clavándose en su espalda y culpa, luego nada.


End file.
